


It's Your Birthday

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Spanking, Community: tsn_kinkmeme, Ficlet, Fruit, Happy, Kinky, M/M, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Translation Available, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Eduardo’s birthday so good things should happen. Which also happens to fit <a href="http://quickpixie.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://quickpixie.livejournal.com/"><b>quickpixie</b></a>’s birthday!fic/Wardo’s birthday <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/4426.html?thread=6127690#t6127690">prompt</a> at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/"><b>tsn_kinkmeme</b></a>. [3 ficlets - individual warnings/kinks inside]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alicedawkins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alicedawkins), [ymorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymorton/gifts), [quickpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=quickpixie).



> **Warning/kinks:** Ficlet 1 - crack. Ficlet 2 - angst. Ficlet 3 - crossdressing, spanking, sex toy, some d/s, mild bondage and also cracky kinky sex.  
>  **Comments:** Let’s ignore the actual facts here. I’m going by what people say so Mark by the end of the movie is supposedly 24. So that would make Eduardo 26. I wish I knew more about the actual timeline. A Very Happy Birthday to [](http://alicedawkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**alicedawkins**](http://alicedawkins.livejournal.com/) (belated), [](http://ymorton.livejournal.com/profile)[**ymorton**](http://ymorton.livejournal.com/) , [](http://quickpixie.livejournal.com/profile)[**quickpixie**](http://quickpixie.livejournal.com/) _and_ [](http://quickpixie.livejournal.com/profile)[**hereforyou**](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/1522.html?thread=3209714#t3209714) ;)
> 
> There is a [Chinese translation](http://blog.renren.com/blog/237432656/718081323?isDeclare=false) available (needs login) with much thanks to [yougy](http://yougy.livejournal.com/).

[For [alicedawkins](http://alicedawkins.livejournal.com/)]

 **2004\. Kirkland, Harvard. Eduardo’s 22nd Birthday.**

Eduardo freezes when he sees what’s on his bed.

Mark.

Is on his bed.

With a red satin ribbon tied in a bow around his neck.

He has a t-shirt and sweatpants on.

“Uh Mark?”

“Happy birthday!” He mutters something suspiciously like, “Took you long enough.”

“Thanks um…”

“I read online that the best gift you can give someone is yourself so…here I am.”

“I think you’re supposed to take your clothes off,” Eduardo blurts out before rambling, “Not that I’m saying you have to. It’s just, that’s how you do it. With the bow thing.”

Then oh God, Mark is taking his clothes off.

In hindsight, the ribbon is pretty useful.

 **2009\. Singapore. Eduardo’s 27th Birthday.**

Eduardo cannot believe it. There’s a note under his door. “Happy birthday” made from magazine letters cut out. It would be creepy if he didn’t already suspect who the culprit is. He’s pretty sure the blue and white “a” in Happy is from the Facebook logo.

He never told anyone. It didn’t seem important when people didn’t _know_ who he was. Who he really was. A boy who is very rich and maybe still has a broken heart.

There are rose petals leading to his room.

His heart beats faster.

Mark is in his bed naked. He’s lying on his front, typing on his laptop.

“Hi Wardo.”

Eduardo is too shocked to be pissed.

“Why are you here?”

“It’s your birthday and you should be happy.”

There is so much he can say to that. But he wants to be happy. “Ok.”

“Ok.”

“Happy birthday.”

“Where’s the bow?” Eduardo says, thinking aloud.

Mark starts going red and Eduardo can see the flush extending downwards… _Oh._

  


[For [ymorton](http://ymorton.livejournal.com/)]

Eduardo was born in the early hours of morning, when it was still dark. His mother tells him she waited all night and it was ten to three when he finally came. It’s fitting then he was always up chasing the night. He glances at the clock.

03:08

Almost. But not quite.

This is his first birthday since…since the depositions. He is going to be 27. God, he’s going to be thirty in three years. He doesn’t know what he’s doing with his life. He’s been lying low in Singapore, trading some stock online. He’s good at that. He can predict patterns of growth. It’s easy. No one really knows him except the nice lady at the café and maybe the greengrocer at the corner of the street and he likes it that way. Eduardo finds himself pretending that he’s someone else. Maybe today isn’t really his birthday. Maybe he could pretend. Just close his eyes and take himself back to when he was twenty one, young and stupid.

It’s his birthday and he thinks he should probably celebrate. Get drunk. That’s what they used to do. Chris, Dustin, Mark and him. God, no matter what, everything always came back to Harvard. After that everything changed so fast and his birthday was just another day he wished he could forget. He pours himself a glass of scotch and drinks it all.

Eduardo decides that he’ll head down to the convenience store. Buy some of that orange drink he likes. Some Pocky maybe. He likes those.

At the shop the guy behind the counter is the same guy as always. Hong is a high school drop out looking to earn some money. Hong says, “Hi Eduardo, you’re early today.”

It’s a running joke of theirs. “Yeah,” Eduardo says. “It’s my birthday,” he blurts out, randomly.

“Happy Birthday, Ed!”

“Thanks,” Eduardo says. “Keep the change.”

“Hey you forgot this.” Hong chucks a packet of condoms at Eduardo and winks. “Have a nice one!”

Eduardo shakes his head but he’s grinning when he walks out with his bag of snacks.

When he gets back, he thinks he might be imagining things.

It’s Mark. Wearing a hoodie and flip-flops like it’s 2003.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you.”

“Why?”

Mark never seemed to remember.

He holds out an envelop for Eduardo. “Happy Birthday.”

Eduardo wants to be petty. He’s curious but- “Mark we aren’t friends anymore.”

Mark flinches. “I know but. I thought maybe- you were there when I needed one. I thought I’d try to be there for you. I know I was a shitty friend.”

It’s close to an apology. Not an apology. But he knows better to expect one from Mark. Surely he’s not waiting for one?

Eduardo opens the door.

Mark bites his lip. “Are you sure?”

Eduardo isn’t but he doesn’t want to be alone.

Mark puts the envelop on the coffee table next to the bottle of alcohol. “It’s a nice place.”

“Do you want a drink?”

Mark licks his lips. “Yes.” After a pause. “Please.”

After having another drink, Eduardo asks, “Why are you really here?”

Mark furrows his brows. “It’s your birthday.”

“So?”

“You should be happy.”

“You thought that me seeing you would make me happy?” Eduardo laughs.

Mark looks down.

Eduardo can see the answer. _Yes._ It’s so sweet. It’s also arrogant as fuck but it’s Mark. Mark wanted to see him. Because he wanted to make him happy.

Eduardo doesn’t know what to do so he opens one of his packs of Pocky and hopes that Mark doesn’t notice the pack of condoms in his groceries.

“Want some?”

Mark nibbles on a chocolate stick. He reaches for another at the same time as Eduardo. Their fingers brush. Eduardo feels like he’s been infected with tingles. Mark will never not get under his skin and he doesn’t want it to stop.

“You first. You’re the birthday boy.” Mark’s delivery is flat as usual but Eduardo still knows how to read him.

He is not a boy anymore but it is his birthday and he wants. So he gives in and pulls Mark closer. Eduardo tastes Mark, chocolate and hope and lets himself have this. 

  


[For [quickpixie](http://quickpixie.livejournal.com/)]

“28,” Eduardo counts, pushing his red ass in the air. Mark had flipped up his skirt, wanting him to keep his uniform on. He’s pretty sure that his panties are a goner though. Every single hit pushes the bright pink plug in so it just grazes his prostate. Mark is unbelievably smart and evil.

There is a sharp crack. Eduardo is biting his lip.

“29,” Eduardo groans. He tries to reach back but Mark stops him.

“And one to grow on,” Mark says it like _don’t you dare come_.

Mark puts his arm into it.

Eduardo shudders with the force and arches his back. He rolls over with a hiss before settling on his side, futilely rubbing at the sting. “Seriously,” Eduardo starts, his voice rough, “I can’t believe you found a paddle with a chicken on it.”

Mark raises an eyebrow and pushes at Eduardo’s shoulder so he’s flat on his sore ass. Eduardo winces and Mark is smirking, “And that is weirder than you in my bed and me giving you a birthday spanking how?”

Eduardo is finding it hard to concentrate because Mark is rubbing his length with a firm hand. “Less talking,” Eduardo says in a strangled voice.

Mark cups his ass and squeezes. “So impatient.”

Eduardo makes a whining noise when Mark cuffs his hands on the rails of the bed.

“Don’t even think about it.”

Mark has a present for Eduardo. Mark wants it to be perfect. He pored over every aspect of it until he was sure it was right. Eduardo groans. He really just wants friction on his dick right now. That and he wants Mark to fuck him.

Mark disappears into the bathroom.

Everything is quiet and Eduardo resigns himself to the worst case of blue balls forever on his birthday. There’s swearing and the sound of something falling on the floor.

“Mark? Come back please?” Eduardo Bambi eyes the bathroom door. He has been told he has really manipulative eyes. It doesn’t work. It is obviously a lie.

After what feels like forever, Mark comes back with a dressing robe on. He kneels on the bed and opens it.

“Happy Birthday.”

[Mark has a…box. Down there. ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dick_in_a_Box)

Eduardo bursts out laughing.

“Did you just go to the bathroom, take your clothes off and put your dick in a box?”

Mark eyes shift a little to the right. “Yes.”

Eduardo loves Mark. Really. “Ok so what’s next?”

“I want to fuck you now,” Mark says as he undoes the handcuffs.

“Doesn’t that make it _your_ present?” Eduardo says but he’s reaching to undo the box with a wonky bow on it.

“No.”

Mark, the fucker, is grinning and not helping. He tied a really tight knot.

Eduardo scowls but manages to get it undone and finally Mark’s cock is free.

“It’s your present because I’m going to fuck you so hard.” At his words, Mark rips his white shirt off before Wardo can protest.

He eases the plug out with a wet pop.

Mark slides in easily and he holds Eduardo down as he rocks into him in torturously slow thrusts.

“God, Mark,” Eduardo says desperately.

Mark keeps going and all Eduardo can say is _Mark, please, I love you._ Mark starts fucking him in earnest and it’s hard and fast. Eduardo wraps his legs around Mark so he can go deeper.

“Come for me, with me,” Mark says, sounding breathless as he reaches down to stroke Eduardo.

They both come. Eduardo burying his face into Mark’s neck and biting him and Mark groaning loudly.

Eduardo actually whites out for a bit and when he’s aware of himself again, he’s the little spoon. Mark is pressing up against him with a contented hum.

Eduardo is a [billionaire](http://elipie.livejournal.com/105444.html), he’s got a kinky boyfriend and he is so fucking happy. 


End file.
